Restrictions on honking, especially on excessive honking, have been implemented in certain regions of the world. However, these restrictions are ignored by some drivers despite visible signs on roadways warning against honking. In many developing countries, for example, honking is used to alert other vehicles of a vehicle's location, that the vehicle is about to pass, that the vehicle is in an emergency and driving fast, or alerting a driver of a traffic rule violation which the driver has committed or is about to commit. While more heavily enforced and with heavy fines imposed, haphazard honking is seen in developed countries as well. In the United States, for example, states like California and New York impose fines as high as $350 for honking in a non-emergency event or for reasons other than safety reasons. Nevertheless, many drivers still honk in non-emergency situations such as at traffic lights or at pedestrians having the right of way strolling across an intersection. While law enforcement has the ultimate responsibility for enforcing these violations, there are many violations that go unnoticed.